omeriafandomcom-20200213-history
Oath of the Deep
Oath of the Deep Marids litter the ocean of Omeria, from the sea forest to the calm stretch. Marids come in many varieties from handsome and beautiful humanoids with blackish-blue to green to storm grey, muscular and strong looking to more fish and eerily shaped, all towering around 18ft and command of the element of water. When a noble Marid sees a sailor or even any humanoid with respect and reverence for the ocean/sea itself, it may appear to them and offer them a chance to join in that Marids service. If the joins in this oath with the Marid, they are forever marked. Their hair constantly moves like its underwater, their skin gets more of an oceanic tent and changes based on mood. They also gain the ability to control water to the extent, even to the point of making weapons or sometimes even pieces of armor from the ocean itself. Those that take this Oath become knights of the Marid and are allowed to take quests and encourage to go adventuring, especially at sea, because of the connection to the Marid, the Marid learns what his Knight does. It’s rare to see a Deep knight deep inland but it is not impossible, those that do always carry at least 6 gallons of water with them at all times, so they are never unarmored and always ready. Tenets of The Deep Protect. If anything comes from another plane and threatens the seas and oceans it is your duty to destroy this threat. Spread the word. It is your honor to speak the glory of your Marid and challenge those who speak ill of them Tribute. Once, every day, you must make a tribute of a liquid of any size to the Marid, in honor of its control over the element of water. Call of duty. You and the Marid’s sworn enemies are The Drowned, bastardized version of Deep paladins. They are made from the souls of people who die to the sea but when offered to work with a Marid they are reborn into a monstrosity. Kill them all if seen and failure to do so is unforgivable. Oath spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. 3rd-''' Chromatic orb, Armor of Agathys '5th-' Blur, Misty step '9th-' Wall of Water, Tidel Wave '13th-' Control water, Watery sphere '17th-' Maelstrom, Dominate person ''Channel divinity'' When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel divinity options. '''Liquid restraints: while next to a water source of at least 3 gallons you can channel the power of the Marid ability to control water. You channel holy elemental energy through the liquid and have the fluid wrap around a target and restrains them. You can do one of the options below: * Disarm the target * Restrain the target until your next turn * Reduce the targets speed by 20 for 1 min * Pull the target 20 feet towards you or push them away from you One with water: when you channel the power of the holy elements through your body, for 1 hour you can do the following: * You can walk on water as if it was a solid surface * Swim speed is 60ft * You can breathe underwater * While on the water you have the benefit 3 quarters cover Aquatic equipment At 7th level, you gain control over water itself. You can make the following weapons and or armor as long as you have at least 3 gallons of water you can create the following but only one at a time. All items are made of solidified water: * A martial weapon of your choice, these weapons keep their damage die but you become proficient in this weapon these weapons and you use your charisma modifier for attack rolls and damage rolls * A Shield that gives a +2 to Ac or bracers that give you a free hand but a +1 to ac * A medium armor( Half plate), but this armor is not as heavy and doesn’t take disadvantage on stealth checks and you can add a max of +3 from your dexterity modifier instead of a max of 2 Weapon of the deep Starting at 15th level, you gain more control and technique over your mastery of water. The cost to make weapons and armor is dropped to 1 gallon of water. Also, as long as you have 3 gallons of water you can summon a weapon made of water as if you cast the spell spiritual weapon. This weapon acts like the spell spiritual weapon and the more water used to create it counts as if you cast it at a higher level. For every level that it is upcast, it takes an additional 4 gallons. This weapon does cold damage instead of force. Master of the elemental Beasts At 20th level you can use all your spell slots and summon from the very depths am elemental monster called a Waterspout (see Dave’s 366 monsters on the wiki), this summon lasts 1 hour and it has it acts on its own initiative but is under the complete control of the paladin who summoned it. The Waterspout dissipates into the water after it loses its hp or an hour passes.